16
by kikurocchi
Summary: Siang itu. Di sudut ruang perpustakaan yang sunyi. Kuroko Tetsuya menerima hadiah yang tak terlupakan dari seorang Kagami Taiga. / Warning : BL, High-school life, nyaris semut-semut / B'day fict for Saerusa. Happy sweet 16!


**16**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : BL, High-school life, maybe OOC.**

**Pairing : Kagami T. x Kuroko T.**

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya memandang kalender kecil yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya dengan tatapan datar. Hari ini, pikirnya.

" Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku," gumam pemuda berambut biru terang tersebut sambil memandang langit-langit kamar yang sunyi.

Apa yang istimewa dari hari ulang tahun? Kuroko bertanya dalam hati. Sewaktu masih di bangku SMP, teman-teman yang tergabung dalam _Generation of Miracle_ akan mem-_bully_ dirinya. Melempar tubuhnya ke kolam ikan yang airnya sudah keruh di belakang sekolah, menyembunyikan sepatunya, dan tingkah-tingkah lain yang membuat Kuroko kesal sekaligus bahagia karena teman-temannya peduli terhadapnya.

"Kurokocchi, ayo traktir kami sesekali!" ujar pemuda berambut pirang keemasan, Kise Ryouta.

Kuroko menggeleng dengan ekspresi datar."Aku tidak punya uang, Kise-_kun_."

Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya."Ah, Kurokocchi tidak asik! Iya kan, Aominecchi?"

Seorang pemuda berambut biru tua yang tengah berkonsentrasi pada majalah semi-dewasa itu hanya mengedikkan bahu, malas menanggapi cicitan Kise.

"_Gomen_, Kise-_kun_. Mungkin lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu." Kuroko memandang Kise yang memasang tampang hendak menangis. Tentu saja pemuda tampan itu hanya berpura-pura. Terkadang sifatnya yang kekanakan membuat Aomine kesal.

Kuroko tersenyum samar saat kenangan itu muncul sekelebat di kepalanya. Betapa akrabnya mereka dulu saat SMP. Setelah lulus dan memilih SMA masing-masing, keakraban itu lenyap. Meninggalkan bekas luka menganga yang sampai detik ini tak bisa ia hapus.

Pemuda bertampang datar tersebut beranjak dari posisi tidurnya saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Saatnya bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

.

.

Kagami Taiga menguap beberapa kali saat pelajaran berlangsung. Sial, seandainya saja semalam ia tak begadang menonton video pertandingan basket pemberian pelatih, ia pasti tidak akan mengantuk seperti sekarang.

Pemuda bertubuh besar itu menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Kuroko yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Sepasang alis pemuda berambut merah membara itu terangkat naik dan saling bertaut saat melihat ekspresi tak bersemangat yang terpancar dari wajah partner-nya. Meski Kuroko selalu memasang tampang datar dan tak bersemangat, tapi entah mengapa Kagami merasa ekspresi Kuroko kali ini sedikit berbeda. Terkesan.. sedih? Sedih? Kagami nyaris kelepasan tertawa kalau saja ia ingat saat ini sedang pelajaran.

Kagami mengembalikan posisi tubuhnya seperti semula, pandangannya kini beralih ke arah luar jendela. Sebuah seringai muncul sekilas menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

"Kurokooooooooo!" Pelatih tim basket Seirin berteriak tepat di telinga pemuda bersurai biru muda yang tengah melamun kosong.

Kuroko menatap sejenak sang pelatih, lalu membuang muka.

"Kurokooo! Ada apa sih denganmu? Tolong serius latihan, apa kau tak ingin membalas si Aomine itu?"

"Tentu saja."

Pelatih mulai kehilangan kesabaran saat mendengar jawaban Kuroko yang datar dan singkat. Membuat gadis berambut coklat muda itu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Kuroko, dan menjewer telinga pemuda itu.

"_G-Gomen_!"

Hari ini hari ulang tahun Kuroko Tetsuya, dan tak seorang pun dari mereka yang mengucapkan selamat.

.

.

"Kagami-_kun_?" Kedua alis Kuroko saling bertaut heran saat melihat pemuda bersifat kasar dan keras tersebut duduk di sudut perpustakaan yang letaknya tersembunyi.

Kagami menguap malas saat manik matanya bertemu dengan sepasang manik datar milik pemuda yang bertubuh lebih mungil darinya.

"Ekspresi wajahmu membuatku kesal! Tak bisakah kau memasang tampang yang lebih 'hidup'?" Kagami nyaris berteriak tepat di depan wajah Kuroko karena hampir kehilangan kesabaran.

"_Gomen._"

Kuroko menatap mata setajam elang milik Kagami, lalu membuang muka. Pemuda ber-nomor punggung itu mendadak tak menyukai cara Kagami memandang dirinya. Seolah-olah seperti pandangan ... kasihan?

Kuroko berjengit sekilas saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras mencengkram lengannya, lalu menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke arah tembok. Kedua mata Kuroko terbuka lebar saat melihat Kagami mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya dengan meletakkan kedua lengannya bertumpu pada tembok. Membuat pemuda mungil yang berada dalam kungkungannya sedikit terengah.

"Aku benci melihat sorot matamu hari ini, Kuroko."Kagami berbisik lirih.

"_Gomen**.**_"

Kagami nyaris berteriak frustasi mendengar kosakata 'gomen' yang berulang kali keluar dari bibir merah muda Kuroko. Eh? Merah muda? Sejak kapan Kagami berpikir bahwa Kuroko memiliki bibir yang seperti itu?

Kagami mengacak-acak rambut merahnya frustasi, lalu beralih memandang Kuroko yang masih berada dalam kekuasaannya.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan _'gomen'_, aku akan memukulmu,"ujar Kagami pelan.

Kuroko tercekat saat mendadak merasakan sapuan lembut di bibirnya. Bibir Kagami mendarat di bibirnya. Saat ini. Pemuda berperangai layaknya harimau liar tersebut memejamkan matanya, sementara Kuroko yang terkejut tak mampu bereaksi apapun.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Kuroko,"ujar Kagami saat melepaskan ciumannya.

' E-eehhhh?"

Kagami menyeringai, lalu berbalik meningalkan Kuroko yang masih _shock._

Siang itu. Di sudut ruang perpustakaan yang sunyi. Kuroko Tetsuya menerima hadiah yang tak terlupakan dari seorang Kagami Taiga. Ciuman pertama di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-16.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

**A/N** : AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ya ampuuunnnn! Ini hadiah untuk **Saerusa** yang hari ini berulang tahun ke 16. Spesial untukmu nih mbok, saya gregetan dari kemaren kepikiran ' sudut perpustakaan ' mulu. Wakkaakaka! Maaf ya kalo jelek, singkat, dan terkesan terburu-buru. Makluuummmmmmmmm ini nyaris semut-semut yes. Semoga kamu suka ya mbok ) Happy B'dayyyyyy!

.

.

**Titi Braun**

**Yogyakarta, 21 September 2013**


End file.
